A CPU (Central Processing Unit) in a computer handles data inputs/outputs, executes commands, controls each component, and thus directly affects computer performance. A current CPU uses a laterally long and wide cartridge called Slot 1 Type as seen in U.S. Intel Pentium II.
A computer exhibits higher performance as it mounts a higher CPU; the heating value increases as the CPU performance improves. Accordingly, a heat sink as one cooling device is provided near the CPU to thermally protect the CPU. The heat sink has cooling fins near the CPU and radiates the heat from it through natural cooling. For example, the CPU in the desktop type computer is typically fixed onto and connected electrically to a motherboard.
The retention module typically includes a holding part for mechanically fixing the CPU onto a motherboard, and a slot that may be engaged with a card edge connector as a CPU terminal and electrically connected to the motherboard. Therefore, when the CPU is held by the holding part and the card edge connector is inserted into the slot, the CPU is electrically connected to the motherboard through the retention module.
The motherboard is provided with various circuit elements including a memory (socket), chip set, extension slot, and BIOS ROM, as well as the CPU. The chip set is a circuit element group for controlling data transmissions and receptions among the CPU, memory, such as a RAM, and extension card in the computer. The performance of the chip set has been improved as the CPU. Intel 440BX, 440ZX, 810 chip sets are currently known, and there are various chip sets for CPUs, videos, and peripherals. Among them, the CPU chip set, which is typically provided between the CPU and the memory, serves to connect the CPU and memory, and control a data flow between the CPU and memory.